The Next Dork
by Mckenzie Groven
Summary: Wait? so there's another dork writing a diary? Yep, and its no one but Brandon Roberts. Who knew such a popular person could be writing a dorky -diary like this? The summer break has come to and end and its time for him to step up back - to - school. So back into classes repeating the same old life. But not this time - rolling up to WCD he's in for a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_Monday 4__th __September 8 : 15,_

_**(A.N This is a diary based on the books 'Dork Diaries' coming directly from Brandon's point of view, so this is basically 'Brandon Roberts Diary'. #Chapter1. This is my first fanfiction so... Enjoy!)**_

Dear Diary,

Guess what guys the dudes back! The one and only... BRANDON ROBERTS! WOOT! YEA GO BRANDON.  
I can just imagine the noise from the crowd, A.K.A the students at WCD. You think that's a great thing but really, it's not. A big crowd of random strangers (almost) leaded by Mackenzie Hollister, yay(!). I hate that girl. She's such a big rat, and the only person she's ever nice to is me. And the other 'CCP girls' (cool, cute and popular). Why doesn't she just understand that I hate her? And that she is probably the meanest person ever. But I wouldn't say that, or tell her that I write in a diary. I would just, you know be a better dude and try to avoid her _*remembers the time when he was being chased by Mackenzie just because he didn't want to take a____picture with her*_ what could possibly go wrong? And seriously, if I tell her I have a diary she would blabber it out to the whole world and my reputation would collapse. But on the other hand, she would finally stop hanging around with me, since that person obviously doesn't wanna hang around the 'lame kids' in other words, 'dorks'. For example, Nikki Maxwell. Mackenzie hates her. Only because she writes in a diary, hasn't got fashionable clothes, has dorky friends... and so on. I really feel sorry for those people but I never have the courage to go up to her and tell Mackenzie in her frikin face to stop. It's just weird. Apparently, everyone adores me for I don't know – what – reason and I myself, can't go and say a few words. What kind of a person am I? Anyways and that ladies and gentlemen was my big secret. You might be wondering what it is, but I really just said it. I am a dork, writing in this diary, in my car, and going to school, really just getting ready to sign a couple of people and shake my hands with a couple of strangers. Despite all that hardship, I am pretty excited to you know, meet all my **real **friends, and I'm thinking to change a bit this year... 

_Goals for this year_

Try to be an unpopular kid

Avoid people who want to be friends with you

Act like a dork

Try to be an unpopular kid (again) 

Yo and I really hope I achieve those goals, not gonna be easy but like they all say, cheese and muffins always do the trick. Anyways were drawing upto Westchester Country Day (WCD) middle school and – wait what? OMG. I CAN'T BELIEVE IM SEEING WHAT IM SEEING - 

_**(A.N Yep, that was it. Sorry it's a bit short I promise the next chapter will be better n longer and I'll be posting every week Friday, in the meantime I need YOU to tell ME what YOU want to see happen next. **_  
_**Cya Dorks!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tuesday 6__th__ September 18 : 45_

_**(A.N. So this is the next c**__**h**__**apter and you might indeed find a little surprising twist because like, if my story was the same as the original Dork Diaries, that would just be boring. Whether you like it or not - 'why am I telling you just read on to find out what happens' #Chapter2 … Enjoy!**_

Dear Diary,  
Where should I start? So, to begin with, I was expecting W.C.D. to be literally the same boring school it always has been. The people would be the same, the building would be looking as ancient as it always had looked (well, that is school is pretty old), surroundings will be nothing more but the music of irritating mouths chatter, I would act the same – not really though I would really be focusing on my 'goals' so at least someone's changed! But on that day, at that exact moment, (I'm just sounding like a weirdo now), In the exact same car, I knew my life was in for a big change. (Ok I think I'm just exaggerating now). I don't know how to explain this, because I clearly have zero self confidence in re – capping a story in case I might have accidentally – lied about a few of the things. ANYWAYS.

_My first Impression of W.C.D: It's changed, and I also might as well end up as dead meat by the end of the year._

Eye spy, with my frikin famous eye, this is what I see in school today:  
. Probably 10 – 15 Ambulances,  
. Around 5 police cars  
. 0 Fire engines (that wasn't necessary)  
. All the CCP girls practically dead (I mean, just on beds with wheels on them, you know... the ones you use in hospital? I don't know my nouns.)  
. Mackenzie actually 'inside' the ambulance (with a splash of blood just lying there on her foot)  
. All the children of W.C.D. behind the glass outer wall of the school (Their Camera's and faces just squished against the glass wall, honestly remind me of when my mom's just looking through the little window on my bedroom door, trying to see what I'm doing = Nosy mom.  
But the thing that was most _devastastating, is _I – It was Nikki, her parents where there just standing in the middle of nowhere, looking pretty negative, infact they were looking as if them both where about to burst into tears. I just had a strange goose – bumpy feeling, like she was a big part of this, I mean... what if she was injured and already had made her way to thehospital? Or, what is the people who caused the incident had all – what killed her? Or... THERES AN ENDLESS LIST OF OPTION

Westchester Country Day High School was never an exciting school, probably had the most boring report, but this for instance, isn't something I see every day. I'm actually kinda' sounding like as if this is a normal thing, or I totally knew it was gon_na happen. I'll be honest, (as usual I barely lie) I feel like the blueberries on my pie___are gonna explode, and verbally kill me with suspence, but then again a change at W.C.D is good right?

So I didn't go to school today or yesterday. The staff sent us home (yay!) but didn't dare to say a word about the incident. I haven't heard anything about it on the school website,  
hold on let me check again  
Nope, nothing. For once I'm excited to go to school, to see the truth behind the deadly incident (Why do I sound like a professional news reporter...Ugh) I'm already planning some questions to ask particular people let's note that down. _Like a dork I'm evolving into_

_Question to ask the principal_  
_. What happened that Monday morning? (don't worry Sir you can trust me I won't tell anyone *__awkward grin*_)

_Questions to ask Nikki_  
_. I haven't decided that yet. (What if I ask her and she gets mad at me because it was 'private information' I know _its unlikely for her to say something like that but still, just to be on the safe side..._Don't Be Nosy Brandon) _

_Questions to ask Mackenzie_  
_Nothing. No questions whatsoever. Literally just act as if she is invisible. __'Ignore people' that's actually one of my goals __😉. _I'm guessing you already know why 'Ignoring people' is a perfectly fit action for me to do, yes you got it right.

Ok so it's school tomorrow and I feel like, for once, I won't get any attention (yay) so I can simply go and meet the people I need to meet withought any hassle...maybe when I attend school things would get more better and I'll have a clearer idea of how to tackle my baffled brain.

Toodle – pip (LOL) cya.

_**(A.N. Ok people that was it. I know it wasn't long just a short chapter like the other one. Anyways guys please write a review of what YOU would like to see ME write next. I'm thinking to start writing maybe 2 times a week, or even 3 if I have time. Ok then I'll see you all in half a week!)**_  
_**Cya Dorks**_


	3. Chapter 3- Authors note

**(AUTHORS NOTE -**  
**Hey guys sorry this is just an author's note. Anyways I'm here unexpectedly to tell you...**

**1\. I've started a Harry Potter Fanfiction It's called 'Harry Potter memes' So, I basically just write memes and jokes its not a story it's just something different I thought a little extra thing could be well, nice. XD **

**2\. I'm going to be competing in a competition with Ivy Groven and Olympus Angel. Basically we will all write a one – shot on Miraculous Ladybug and which ever one shot gets the most views/reviews will be the winner and Gee...the prize is big. So if your reading this Please Please Please go check it out, press on it a hundred times if you want ME to win and don't forget to write a few 'reviews' If you do do that, you will be in my next competition which will be based on the person who gives me the best number of views/reviews THX! Oh and you can go ahead and check the other competitors fanfic's too but mine more if you really wanna be in my competition...**

**3\. I won't be writing another chapter for 'The Next Dork'or 'Harry Potter memes' sorry. Until I finish the miraculous ladybug one shot, there'll be no Dork stuff or H.P stuff soz people**

**Ok those where all the notes I'm gonna put this author note on both of my stories...so only read the notes that actually are beneficial to you XD **  
**Cya Dorks**  
**H.P's out - **

**(I just made a new phrase for the new fanfic it sounds rubbish help me with another one OK BYE- but hold on, btw I wrote this in a literal rush so don't mind the english phrases that don't make sense and the spelling mistakes and yeaa UGH ok last BYE) **


End file.
